


Fresh Air

by AuroraCloud



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Ianto thinking about his feelings, M/M, Morning Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:45:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraCloud/pseuds/AuroraCloud
Summary: In a morning after a vigorous night in his flat, Ianto opens the window for some fresh air. He is not taking Jack Harkness properly into account, though.





	Fresh Air

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to enkanowen for beta!
> 
> Takes place in the early S2.
> 
> Originally written for [Torchwood Fest Spring Round 2017](http://torchwood-fest.livejournal.com/110800.html), to the prompt by [mahmfic](http://mahmfic.livejournal.com): Prompt sex with the windows open but the curtains closed.

Sometimes Ianto Jones wondered what he had done to deserve get such a gorgeous, sexy and enticing man as Jack Harkness into his bed and his life. At other times he wondered what he had done to get such an impossible, ill-mannered, exuberant man as Jack Harkness into his bed and his life. Now was one of the former moments. Ianto had risen out of bed, but still sleepy, leant against against his window frame, the feeling the soft curtains at his back, and watched the sleeping, naked form of Jack on his bed. At each rise and fall of Jack’s chest with his breath, Ianto felt his heart expand a little more.

It was too warm for covers, so Ianto was treated to the most delicious spectacle of Jack’s well-toned, gorgeous limbs and chest on full display, thighs spread to flaunt a notable morning erection. Even when sleeping, Jack took every opportunity to present himself. Ianto’s own body still felt the aching sweetness of the night before, yet he felt he would be up for whatever exertions would be in store once Jack woke up. Not just because the sex was glorious, either, though it was. He longed for every bit of closeness they could share, so much it almost hurt.

He let his eyes feast on Jack, remembered that luscious mouth against his lips and skin, whispering endearments and dirty talk to him, remembering the feel of that body writhing in pleasure below and above and against his. With those memories came inevitably the feelings of closeness he had felt with Jack, almost raw and painful. Though he wanted nothing but snuggle close to him and will the outside world far away, he wondered if he should rather tear himself away from Jack’s presence when he could. It was madness to let himself feel like this about Jack, who flirted just by walking into a room and who might disappear into an unknown era or be snatched up by a crazy ex any time. Then again, everything about his life was mad. Maybe it was sanity to pretend he and Jack could be just another couple tangled up in their sheets on a lazy Sunday morning.

Ianto pushed himself off the wall and turned to face the window. The air had become a too hot and heavy, stuffy with sex and sweat and exhaustion. Ianto slipped his hands between the curtains to find the window handle and crank the window open. Noises from the street and snippets of conversations from neighbours on balconies trickled in with the air.

He left the curtains just a crack open so the air would flow in better but nobody could see much. A naked Jack Harkness was a sight he’d rather keep to himself. He paused, contemplating just snuggling back into bed with Jack. He chided himself for his lack of sense. Anyway, he’d better get his teeth brushed before any kissing would happen. And he definitely needed a shower. Focusing on morning routines was also a way to not focus on thinking about Jack. He definitely thought too much about Jack. Probably. Maybe.

When he returned, Jack was still in bed, but had opened his eyes. Jack grinned lazily and stretched out his body, a deliberate show-off. Well, Ianto could still enjoy the spectacle since it was offered. Jack made a sound of pleasure, as though the caress of Ianto’s eyes was enough to arouse him. ”Morning, beautiful,” he said.

Ianto just crossed over to his wardrobe, unsure how to react to the endearment. ”Glad to see you’re awake. Was beginning to wonder if I’d have to breakfast alone.”

”Hey, even I’m allowed to sleep sometimes.” Jack got into a half-sitting position, propping himself against his elbow, clearly still posing for Ianto to admire his naked body, while eyeing Ianto thoroughly. ”As for breakfast, you’re looking perfectly edible.”

Ianto hid his smile and started to dress, but he only got as far as briefs and a T-shirt when Jack sat up properly and said: ”What’re you getting dressed for?”

”It’s morning. About ten. People usually get dressed by this time of the day.”

”Screw people.”

”Well, you do.” Not a particularly clever one, but easy, and Ianto _had_ woken up only recently. He went back to the window, thinking to close it, but suddenly Ianto felt himself held firmly by a pair of strong arms. 

Jack buried his face in the back of Ianto’s neck. ”Mmmh. You smell nice. All clean and… showery. But still you.”

”You smell like you’ve had a lot of sex and slept the night covered in sweat and come.”

”And in you.”

”And in me,” Ianto agreed, and didn’t mind Jack nuzzling his neck, didn’t even mind (when did he ever?) being pulled tightly to Jack’s hips where the very obvious erection was greeting him, pressing against his backside. But he turned his head when Jack began to seek his mouth. ”No kissing with morning breath. 51st century pheromones or not. Go brush your teeth first.”

”You’re no fun,” Jack grumbled. But instead of attempting another kiss, he began peeling off the clothes Ianto had just managed to put on. 

”I thought I was plenty fun last night,” he said, trying to keep his voice even as Jack’s hand brushed his nipples while removing his shirt. ”Fulfilled my quota for at least 24 hours.” He swallowed as Jack returned to rubbing his chest around the nipple just the way he loved best. ”Back to boring.”

Jack licked his neck. ”You’re never boring.” He rolled his hips, rubbing his hard-on against Ianto, while mouthing and licking his neck as though there was nothing more delicious in the world. Ianto drew in a sharp breath. Even the air felt searing, to speak nothing of Jack’s mouth on his skin.

He couldn’t help wanting Jack, and didn’t particularly care to help it. Ianto tilted his head back so Jack could better access his neck, touching tender points at its base. He buried his hands in Jack’s hair and pulled lightly, just the way Jack liked it. Jack’s hands slid down to expose Ianto’s erection, and Ianto moaned as Jack slid his hand along the shaft in a slow, sensual caress.

Through the window, he heard the voice of the girl from upstairs, commanding either her dog or her boyfriend. 

”Wait,” he hissed, and tried to bat Jack’s hands away. But Jack chuckled low in his throat and closed his hand around Ianto’s length. Oh, God, how could the man be so skillful with his hands? ”The windows are open,” he managed to whisper between shuddering breaths.

”So?” Jack continued his movement, his own hard cock pressing between Ianto’s buttocks. ”Fresh air is good.”

”Jack, my neighbours will hear.”

”If that bothers you, you’ll just have to keep quiet,” Jack said cheerfully, running one hand down the inside of Ianto’s thigh while stroking the tip of his cock with the other. The sound of pleasure that escaped from Ianto’s mouth was entirely too loud, considering the circumstances. ”Or do you want me to stop?” Jack added, removing his hand.

He could still hear voices outside. Not stopping to hesitate, Ianto grabbed Jack’s hand and pulled it back where it had been. ”Get on with it, you tease.” Jack laughed gently and kissed him behind the ear, while obeying his order. 

Jack used to say that Ianto had really nice hands, but the same could be said about Jack.

Ianto was sure the talking from outside had suddenly stilled. Though he could hear the clink of coffee cups against plates. He swallowed. He ought to just push Jack off, but oh _shit_ , how good that felt. He leaned back into Jack’s hold and let him continue doing his work. Which he was doing brilliantly. Full marks.

It took him a while to realise that he was secretly getting off on this. Jack pleasuring him while the windows were open. Not that he specifically wanted his neighbours to hear him having sex. But there was something thrilling about the border of comfortably private and obscenely public. Ianto wondered sometimes what it was about Jack that made him do _anything_. Always crossing his own boundaries . Maybe he got a kick out of that, too. 

Their relationship consisted mostly of sex and banter, true, but underneath it… He knew there was more. It was in Jack’s eyes sometimes, in unexpected moments of gentleness, in the ways he sometimes clung onto Ianto as he never wanted to let him go. In the way he’d comfort Ianto if he sensed he’d had a hard day, or sometimes just let the two of them be, hand in hand, watching the stars or city lights with not a word spoken. Even right now, the hidden tenderness in Jack’s touch, his unabashed delight in Ianto… Ianto had never thought he’d deserve being the source of such delight anymore.

Jack did something brilliantly wicked with his hand, and Ianto let out another loud groan. 

”Jack!” he hissed. 

”What?” Jack asked innocently, licking his neck. 

”It’s really hard to… keep quiet… if you do things like that.”

”It’s really hard, indeed,” Jack said, moving his hand with intent. ”Don’t you think you should come back to bed?”

Ianto had to snort a laugh. ”Jack, your lines are terrible at this time of the morning.”

”Ah, but so is my yearning for you,” Jack purred at his ear. He hummed something in his throat, probably Barry Manilow or something equally ridiculous, and Ianto rolled his eyes. Realising Jack couldn’t see it, he shoved him in the ribs with his elbow, too. ”Ooh, you’re liking it rough this morning,” was Jack’s reply. Incorrigible.

Which was one of the reasons Ianto adored him, of course.

”I’ll show you how rough,” he replied low, and spun around and pushed Jack back towards the bed. Jack laughed, and struggled just enough for show, and finally they both fell panting on the bed.

Ianto pressed his head into the crook of Jack’s neck. Damn 51st century pheromones. No man had the right to smell that appealing in the morning before shower. He licked Jack’s pulse point, just because it was there, then bit his teeth into the corner of Jack’s collarbone for a good measure, and was rewarded with a groan. And another meaningful clink of the coffee cups from outside.

Oops.

Well, if those people really had nothing else to do, it was their problem.

He carefully tongued the edge of Jack’s collarbone. Jack wriggled his hips just so underneath Ianto, and made him forget all caution and lunge for mouthfuls of naked Jack Harkness skin to lick, kiss, and nibble. 

”I thought I was supposed to eat you,” Jack pointed out at some point.

”My flat, my rules,” Ianto replied, biting his collarbone a bit harder.

”Ooh, bossy. I like that.”

Ianto figured, though, that Jack’s mouth on him would be very pleasant, and so he started to edge himself up Jack’s body. Jack completed the movement by eagerly scooting down, and then — oh, fuck, so perfect. Ianto scooped fistfuls of Jack’s hair while pressing Jack’s head against his crotch. Jack had no limits about what he could do to someone with his mouth, and it was oh, so good. Ianto was soon reduced to an incoherent, moaning mess, and Jack, the bastard, preferred to keep him that way for a long time before finally letting him tumble over the edge.

Afterwards Ianto lay lazy and sated. Jack nuzzled his neck affectionately, while his still prominent erection was pressed against Ianto’s thigh. ”Would you like…?” His questing hand hinted at what he wanted. Ianto smiled and readily spread his legs.

”As I recall, I did most of the active work last night, you may take care of us both for a change.” 

Jack grinned, evidently pleased, and began to enthusiastically probe him open with his fingers. As Jack straddled him and took him, Ianto responded just enough to make things more pleasant for them both, and let himself be pleasantly engulfed by the feeling of being filled by Jack, of Jack responding to his every single movement, and losing himself inside Ianto.

When they were done, Jack looked very pleased with himself. He also looked very pleased with Ianto, stroking his thigh fondly.

Ianto, having gained some of his power of movement, swatted him with a pillow. ”I completely forgot to close the window,” he said. ”It’s your fault if my reputation is in ruins.”

Jack raised a lascivious eyebrow. ”How could sleeping with me possibly ruin your reputation?”

Ianto rolled his eyes. He made appearance to consider the question, though to be honest be probably didn’t have much of a reputation at all, either ruined or otherwise. ”Well, seeing as the curtains are closed, they haven’t seen you. They might not realise I’m doing it with somebody good-looking.”

Jack immediately began to get up. ”Well, I can show myself to them. Then you’ll be the envy of the neighbourhood.”

Ianto grabbed him. Jack might actually do it. ”Don't you dare!”

Jack heaved a great sigh against Ianto’s arms. ”You 21st century people. So repressed when it comes to nudity and sex.” Jack sat back down, though, and ruffled Ianto’s already very ruffled hair.

”Yet somehow, you find us irresistible.”

Jack kissed the corner of his mouth. ”Some of you.”

”Oh, only some?”

Jack pouted. ”Are you hinting at something?”

”Usually it’s you who hint at things.”

”Lies. All lies. I never just hint."

Ianto considered kissing Jack just to shut him up. But no, Jack most decidedly still needed a toothbrush first. 

He slapped Jack fondly on his very well-shaped arse. ”Up you get, and clean yourself up.”

”If you come with me.”

Ianto rolled his eyes. ”I already went.”

”But I got you messy again,” Jack replied brightly. ”You need another.” Then he wrapped Ianto in his arms and nuzzled his neck and the back of his head happily.

Ianto felt warmth pooling in his stomach, but he tried to hide it behind an eyeroll and a grunt. ”If you wanted shower sex, you could have just said so.”

”Why? More fun this way.”

Ianto couldn’t exactly deny that.

But he did close the window before he followed Jack.


End file.
